Princess Diaries 3: True Genovian Love
by Lady Olivia Devereax
Summary: Pickig up where Princess Diaries 2 left off, Mia became queen a month ago. Her feelings for Nicholas have grown. Lily remained in Genovia. Andrew is engaged to Alyssa. Mia's life is in danger. BIG ROMANCE


"Charlotte, have you seen Grandmother?" Queen Mia wondered, a searching frown plastered on her face. The kind blonde woman shook her head. "No, Your High—Mia." She responded.

As usual, when it came to friends within the palace, titles were nothing. Mia did not approve of them.

"Hmm. Did she come to the palace at all?" Mia asked. "I belive so, but I had not noticed her missing." Charlotte responded. She seemed to be in a hurry for something. Mia walked on, searching for her grandmother.

Ever since her grandmother and Joe had married, Mia had seen less and less of them. But she was also seing less and less of Nicholas. And it seemed, to her, that she missed him more.

Mia felt cruel, putting a young man who tried to steal her crowne above her own grandmother. But as many young women know, love does the strangest things to a girl.

Mia's thoughts often flew to the handsome man during the day. She thought back to the moment she had with him before the coronation ceremony.

The way he bluntly professed his love to her made her heart race. The way he held her tightly when she flew into his arms made her stomach churn. The way he kissed her made her skin tingle.

After all the time she thought she loathed him...he turned out to be the man of her dreams.

Mia gave up her apparently futile search and went in search of her journal. "Olivia? Olivia!" Mia called quietly.

Olivia's head poked around the corner. "Ma'am?" "I'll be out in the garden. I'll he alone. Tell no one." Mia hissed. Olivia nodded and curtsied. "Yes, ma'am." She said.

Mia made her way out to the garden, diary and pen in hand. She sat on a stone bench. The same stone bench, in fact, where Nicholas sat to read a book during one of her archery lessons.

_Dear Diary,_

_Things are as hectic as ever here in the Genovian palace. I have not seen Nicholas for two weeks. I feel sadly pathetic when I say this, but I miss him. Lynel has stopped following me around so much, but I do know one thing—if my life where ever in danger, he would prevent something from happening. Seriously. He's that close._

_Tomorrow, since it is Grandmother's birthday, I have arranged a ball. It was extremely more difficult than I had thought. The invitations, the food, the music, it was all an agonizingly slow process. I hope Nicholas comes. Oh, here comes Lily. _

Mia smiled at Lily, closing her diary and rubbing her hands on her jeans. "Mia!" Lily marched up, looking smart in a navy blue business suit. Her skirt was only knee length, and her blazer fit her snugly, but she looked strictly professional. "What's the matter, Lily?" Mia asked.

"You look like a ranch hic, that's what's the matter." Lily responded. Mia raised her eyebrows. "Excuse me?" "You are a queen, Mia." Lily pointed out. Mia gave her best friend a dry look. "No kidding."

"My point is, Your Highness, Lord Devereax is here, and you look like a regular girl." That caught Mia's attention immediately. She shot up from her bench and grasped Lily's arms. "Nicholas is here?" She repeated.

Lily frowned. "yes, that's what I just said." Mia spun around and started running. Not five feet from where she had left Lily, she skidded to a stop and ran back. "Lily, help me." she pleaded. "I'll get a gown ready." Lily sighed and stalked forward.

Mia paused. Taking a deep breath, she got a hold of herself. Mia swept a hand through her hair. "Actually, no. Thank you, Liily, but no. Nicholas knows who I am. Jeans won't hurt me." She decided.

"But—!" "_Lily_." "Fine." Lily huffed and walked back to the palace with Mia. At first, when they entered, Mia saw nothing. From what she knew of Nicholas, he was probably either in the kitchen concocting something, or stuck somewhere with his nose in the book. Since the first one was weird, Mia chose the latter option.

Mia looked around the palace. Finally, she went to the stables. Nicholas was fond of his horse, and she knew that if he were here, this is most likely where he'll be.

"Would you like Sandy tacked up, Highness?" A groom offered. Mia looked around. "Yes, thank you." She said.

Mia saw Nicholas' horse, but the lord was nowhere in sight. Mia sighed and headed after the groom. If all else failed, she'd see him at dinner.

Someone tapped on her shoulder and Mia wheeled around, expecting to see Lily. A shocked smile spread over her face.

Nicholas grinned down at her. "Good afternoon, my Queen." He greeted, bowing. Mia regained her composure and curtsied.

"I was just about to go on a ride. Care to join me?" Mia offered.

Nicholas winked. "Oh, I don't know. Maybe." Then he lost his professional royal look.

Mia took that as a signal and crashed into his chest. She felt his ribcage shake with a chuckle as he buried his face in her chocolate brown hair.

Mia could feel his heart beat against her ear, and she smiled. "Where've you been, Nicholas?"


End file.
